What's in a Name?
by gorsey
Summary: Names mean a lot, even to loners. When a certain calico meets a sandy-colored cat that lives alone on the outskirts of her territory, she's willing to forgo her name, if it means he will trust her.


An indigo sky melted into black, stars dotting the sky like the first flecks of snow on a charred tree. The warm air was moving constantly, pushed along softly by an invisible force. All was quiet, save for the chirping crickets and eerie calls of a hidden owl.

A white calico cat padded along in the forest under the star-flecked sky, alone and occasionally breaking away from her thoughts to glance at a fallen branch or shake dirt off her paws. Her pelt, splattered with tabby patches of orange and gray, usually unkempt and dull, was smoothed down and now held a measure of shine, amplified by the silver glow of the moon.

She walked deliberately, each step drawing her away from the pressures of life, and away from the gurgling river she made her home near. Here, in the forest of few trees and many thorn bushes, she could think clearly, and dream, and voice her wishes, even if only the trees were there to listen.

She found herself in a clearing, where the trees thinned out, where the grass was short and exposed. Nearby lay a half-concealed pile of mouse bones, and caught on one of the thorn bushes was a tuft of pale, sandy-colored fur.

Taking in all of this information at once, she sat and waited for the straggler to reappear, to stake a claim to its pitiful territory. She flexed her claws, ready to defend herself though not very eager. After all, she hadn't come out into the forest for a confrontation, but after her scent was here it was easier to stay than walk away.

It wasn't long before said straggler stumbled past the same bush that had stolen his fur, adding another few strands while he passed. A skinny shrew hung from his jaws, its small mouth still open, frozen in its last cry.

The sandy-colored tom halted when he spotted her, his eyes dilating even further. Was it surprise? Fear? His expression was otherwise unreadable.

"Y-you're one of those wildcats," he stuttered at last, the shrew dropping to his paws.

She lifted a paw and examined her claws, smirking. "Maybe I am," she mewed. "Or maybe I'm a loner, like you are."

He seemed to relax; had he expected her to attack him right away? The tom left his prize catch and sauntered over to her, and she noticed his eyes, a pale blue, like the sky on a sunny autumn morning. "What's your name? That will tell me if you're one of those Clan cats or not."

"Ivy," she mewed instantly, refusing to give him a reason to doubt her. "Just Ivy."

He squinted his eyes; did he trust her? "Well, Ivy, my name is Felix. And this clearing is mine, has been for two moons." His mew was level, not challenging, simply stating what was his.

Ivy drew her lips back in a wry smile and retracted her claws. "You have a right to it," she mewed in the same tone.

They stared at each other for a few heartbeats, and she took the time to study his features as subtly she could. His ears were tall and angled upwards, his muzzle average, the fur around his cheeks short. The rest of his pelt was spotted with darker fur, making him seem like a mini leopard. His legs were sturdy, tall-taller than hers by a hair-he didn't sway on his paws, and his eyes were clear, bright and proving he wasn't sickly. Judging by the strength of his scent she concluded he hadn't been to the Cutter. Ivy didn't want to admit it to herself, but he was _handsome_ , and she felt her usual rigid self melting away.

"So?" she prompted, watching as he retreated to fetch his shrew. "What's a young cat like you doing out here, living by yourself?"

Felix set the shrew in front of him and sat opposite her. "Oh, I left my parents long ago. I wanted to be free, and see if I could make it on my own." He pushed the prey closer to her. "What's your story?"

Ivy took an obligatory bite, relishing the fresh meat before swallowing too soon. "I'm a wanderer," she replied, holding back a cough. "Can't stay in the same place for too long."

"Ah." The tom seemed lost in thought for a moment before refocusing his pale eyes on hers. "How long had you been traveling before coming to this forest?"

"A long time." Ivy sighed. "My pads are so hardened from walking on stones and roads I can't even feel them anymore."

"You don't smell like the city." Felix stretched his neck to sniff her chest fur.

"I _do_ know how to wash," Ivy retorted.

The sandy tom smirked. "Of course." He sat back on his paws. "Doesn't being a wanderer get lonely?"

Despite herself Ivy laughed. "You're one to talk, living out here by yourself."

Felix _mrrowed_ in amusement. "You caught me. But in all seriousness… when do you stop? When do you tell yourself it's time to settle somewhere, have some companions?"

Ivy paused, reflecting on his questions. She glanced up at the sky, at the band of stars and the round moon. "Whenever it feels right," she whispered, not tearing her gaze away.

"Come on," he mewed suddenly, rising to his paws. "I want to show you something."

Ivy flicked her tail tip in annoyance, however much she yearned to follow this tom. She'd wanted to be alone, think about things, or nothing at all. Why was she here? Why hadn't she given him a few scars to remember her by, and walked away?

Deep down she knew the answer as she padded after the sandy-colored tom, keeping her eyes on anything but him. She felt the tug of the river pulling her paws away, anxiety pricking her pelt. Her lies to him had made her feel terrible, a rolling cramp in her stomach that caused her heart to flutter.

They left the trees and emerged onto a field, lined with low, strange plants that scented heavily of earth. In the distance sat a house, a structure that glowed from within.

"I was born in that house," Felix mewed, not trying to mask the longing in his voice. "My parents are still there, I'm sure."

"You miss them." Ivy said it as a statement.

He turned his gaze to her, though she wasn't looking at him. "I do, sometimes. But I love my life now."

"You didn't travel very far," she commented as he led the way back to the trees.

Felix flattened his ears, apparently insulted by her observation. "I want to know that I can always go there, in case of trouble."

 _This poor cat. He's a coward, but that's a harsh word. Insecure? He's certainly sensitive._ She felt a purr rise in her chest. He was young but strong, independent but wise enough to have a backup, a safe place to go.

They were soon at his little clearing once more. He picked up the shrew and carried it near to the pile of bones, setting it down before turning to lick a stray tuft of fur on his shoulder.

Ivy paced at the edge of the clearing, wondering what she would do next. A part of her wanted to stay with this tom, become a loner-maybe they could even start their own Clan, if she persuaded him? Of course, she'd have to admit she lied. But he seemed to like her good enough to forgive her for it. The other part firmly said no, firmly said that she was too deeply rooted in the way of a warrior to reduce herself to the loner life.

Felix padded over to her slowly and halted a fox-length away, breaking her thoughts. "Would you like to stay with me?" His voice was quiet, his eyes anxious.

Ivy flattened her ears in shock. "A-are you sure?" Her breath quickened; isn't that what she wanted?

The sandy tom nodded. "I wouldn't mind it, certainly."

She hesitated, the weight of her decision making her paws shuffle in the grass. "I-I don't know…"

Felix strode up to her and met her gaze, their muzzles brushing ever so slightly. He watched her, curious and anxious, holding his breath.

Maybe it was his personality, or his face, or his soft blue eyes. Maybe Ivy was desperate, or reckless, or ready to break the rules. Maybe it was the blue night, the silver moon, the black star-flecked sky. Maybe it was all in her head.

Calico fur brushed tan, melting together in an age-old dance. Their fur tingled, the warmth of the spring breeze nothing compared to their burning cheeks. His paws fumbled, her paws clawed at the ground. As soon as it started it was over, a final yowl permeating the air, a signal of success.

Ivy rolled away and focused her eyes on his, green meeting blue. In that moment she both hated him and loved him. Felix flopped down opposite her, the tips of his paws brushing against hers, their muzzles close enough for their breath to ruffle each other's whiskers.

"I can't stay," she murmured.

His face creased in hurt, in deep sadness. "What?"

She sighed. "I'm so sorry, Felix, but I didn't tell you the truth. You were right; I am one of the wild cats that live by the river."

He closed his open mouth. "Oh." His mew was quiet, disappointed. "I understand. My littermate joined one of your Clans, though I can't remember which one he chose. Something about shadows." Felix looked away from her to stare at a beetle crawling along the ground. "He's only visited me once, and I miss him."

Ivy nudged his muzzle, drawing his eyes back to hers. "I promise I will visit you every day that the moon looks like this." She angled her ear up to the sky, where the moon was just slightly smaller than full and sinking quickly. Already dawn was making its first appearance, the black sky turning to purple and then pink. "And I will find your brother, and tell him you said hello."

Felix half-smiled, then pressed his forehead to hers. "He looks like me, but with a white chest." He drew back and rubbed his cheek against hers, his scent overwhelming her; a scent of tree sap, and bark, and a tinge of something smoky, as if he'd recently spent time in front of a fire. "Please tell me if you have kits. I'll want to name one, and see them, at least once."

Ivy felt a twinge in her heart. "Won't you come with me?" she whispered. "Our leader, Pikestar, is very tolerant. He'll accept-"

"No." Felix's mew was soft, despite his firm answer. "I can't, Ivy. I can't live like you do. I want to be alone, or just with you. I don't want to change my name. I don't want to see myself pitted against my brother, having to fight him the way you cats do."

Ivy sighed heavily. "I understand too. We both have our lives." She glanced past him to the slowly rising sun. "I have to go, I'll be missed."

She rose to her paws, and he did too. A lick on the cheek for farewell, and she turned around, ready to return to her river. It was bubbling in the distance, calling her. Ivy sprinted, hoping to get back before anyone noticed she'd gone.

"Wait!" Felix called after her. She turned to see him running, halting a fox-length away. "Is your name really Ivy? Who are you? I need to know."

The calico flashed a smile at him, a smile of confidence. "My name is Ivyfall, and I am the future leader of RiverClan."

* * *

 **Oh, my. I've been wanting to write this plot for a looooong time and I'm sort of on a writer's block with The Messenger right now so I finally did it.**

 **Here we get a bit of backstory on RiverClan's leader in Lightpaw's days. Maybe we'll find out more in the future?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, please review and let me know if you want more like these! Until next time~.**


End file.
